Parachute
by darkmoonvampire
Summary: Erica and Jack share a dance in the holiday season that soon becomes heated and truly establishes the relationship betweem them. EricaxJack. One-Shot. Complete.


Parachute:

Both Erica and Jack were alone in her home, there had been no resistance meeting today and it was getting closer to the holidays. Jack, being the nice guy that he is, had offered to help Erica out with making her home ready for the holiday season.

The V's were still around but they hadn't planned anything yet to disrupt the cheeriest time of the year and it was times like these that had to be savoured amidst all this chaos and destruction. They were in Erica's living room quietly discussing the possibility of this being the last Christmas and New Years they had before everything fell apart.

The radio was on but it was only serving as background noise, to make the house seem more lively than it was. They were chatting happily until a new song came on that made their eyes widen as the lyrics could be easily related to them and the strange attraction between that neither one of them wanted to acknowledge.

Jack immediately stood up and offered his hand to Erica and she didn't hesitate to take it when he softly asked. "Dance with me?"

I don't tell anyone about the way you hold my hand  
I don't tell anyone about the things that we have planned  
I won't tell anybody  
Won't tell anybody  
They want to push me down  
They want to see you fall (Down)

They had walked into the middle of the room and Jack had placed his hand on her waist, and her hand was resting on his shoulder, while their other hands intertwined perfectly. They began dancing slowly around the room, not caring if anyone walked by her house and looked in, they would be caught.

Won't tell anybody how you turn my world around  
I won't tell anyone how your voice is my favourite sound  
I won't tell anybody  
Won't tell anybody  
They want to see us fall  
They want to see us fall

Their speed increased as the chorus came on and their bodies drew closer together until they were touching and the innocent dance turned more vigorous. Their movements became sharper and intensified, the atmosphere between them had radically changed and their breathing became heavy.

I don't need a parachute  
Baby, if I've got you  
Baby, if I've got you  
I don't need a parachute  
You're gonna catch me  
You're gonna catch if I fall  
Down, down, down

Jack spun her round and her back was facing his chest, but he lowered his head so their faces were only inches apart. Erica gasped as she thought he was going to lean to kiss her but instead spun her back round, so she was facing him once more.

I don't need a parachute  
Baby, if I've got you  
Baby, if I've got you  
I don't need a parachute  
You're gonna catch me  
You're gonna catch if I fall  
Down, down, down

They had started this dance as nothing more than friends and comrades in arms, but now the reality sank in both minds and they knew that this dance was only saved and performed by lovers.

Don't believe the things you tell yourself so late night and  
You are your own worst enemy  
You'll never win the fight  
Just hold on to me  
I'll hold on to you  
It's you and me up against the world  
It's you and me....(Love)

Getting carried away with enjoying this rare and wonderful moment, Erica leaned back so she was arching and Jack couldn't help but hold her around the waist tighter and roughly pull her back up to him. The two heated bodies collided and blue met blue as if the sky and sea had somehow been drawn together transformed into one entity.

I don't need a parachute  
Baby, if I've got you  
Baby, if I've got you  
I don't need a parachute  
You're gonna catch me  
You're gonna catch if I fall  
Down, down, down

They were still staring intently into each other's eyes, afraid if they looked away this moment would only have been a mysterious dream and not a memory of a lifetime. Their dancing slowed but they were spinning round her living room like they do in the movies.

I don't need a parachute  
Baby, if I've got you  
Baby, if I've got you  
I don't need a parachute  
You're gonna catch me  
You're gonna catch if I fall  
Down, down, down

The intertwined hands parted and Erica moved her hands to wrap around his neck, while his hands rested firmly at her waist. They clung to one another like a life line. This is how it has always been with the two of them and this is how it would always be.

I won't fall out of love  
I won't fall out of,  
I won't fall out of love  
I won't fall out of,  
I won't fall out of love  
I won't fall out of,  
I won't fall out of love  
I'll fall into you

They moved closer and closer, it should have been physically impossible yet somehow they had found a way to get closer still to one another.

I won't fall out of love  
I won't fall out of,  
I won't fall out of love  
I won't fall out of,  
I won't fall out of love  
I won't fall out of,  
I won't fall out of love  
I'll fall into you

They were so close that their faces were only centimetres apart. Their lips brushed in the lightest of the feather light kisses and it was everything. It had said that was laid between them, all the doubts, all the wants, all the fears, all the desires, all the yeses and nos. But most importantly it said the three words that desperately wanted _needed_ to be said, but never would.

I don't need a parachute  
Baby, if I've got you  
Baby, if I've got you  
I don't need a parachute  
You're gonna catch me  
You're gonna catch if I fall  
Down, down, down

They broke apart as the song was coming to an end. They had become two bodies again, but they would forever remain one entity.

I don't need a parachute  
Baby, if I've got you  
Baby, if I've got you  
I don't need a parachute  
You're gonna catch me  
You're gonna catch if I fall  
Down, down, down

With that the song was over and they stood, with their arms by their sides, a small distance separating them. They smiled at each other, embarrassed but happy and nothing in the world could make them regret it or take this precious moment away from them.

They would carry on like nothing happened and do their best to save human kind from the V's and maybe in a few years time when all of this was over. They might finally be able to stay together.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Naturally I don't own the song. I suggest you listen to the official music video; if you haven't heard it, just so you can truly understand what I was trying to describe with their movements.


End file.
